Kairihontas revised
by TDragon195
Summary: Kairi falls for an explorer named Knuckles just as both their people threaten to go to war with each other. Requested by Jacobyel.
1. Casts

Casts:

Pocahontas: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Captain John Smith: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X)

Thomas: ideas open

Governor Ratcliffe: ideas open

Percy: ideas open

Wiggins: ideas open

Ben: Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater)

Lon: Black Star (Soul Eater)

Chief Powhatan: Auron (final Fantasy X)

Kocoum: Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic series; voiced by pete Capella)

The Oracle: ideas open

Grandmother Willow: Mirana of Marmoreal (Alice in Wonderland 2010)

Nakoma: Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara), Kim Possible (same as the series) and Violet Parr (The Incredibles)

Flit: Biyomon (Digimon)

Meeko: Pikachu (Pokemon)


	2. Toonian Company

**Toonian Company**

Featuring voice cast...

**_Hayden Paniettiere as Kairi_**

**_Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna_**

**_Jim Cummings as Pete_**

**_Bret Irwin as Mickey Mouse_**

**_Will Friedle as Lion-O_**

**_Mat McKenzie as Auron_**

**_Pete Capella as Scourge the hedgehog_**

**_Brittney Karbowski as Black star_**

**_Micah Solusod as Evan_**

**_Christy Carlson Romano as Kiberly ann Possible_**

**_Sarah Vowell as Violet_**

**_Kanae Ito as Amu_**

**_Terrence Stone as Biyomon_**

Chorus**_: In sixteen hundred seven_**

**_We sailed the open sea_**

**_For glory, God and gold and the Toonian Company_**

**_For the New World is like heaven_**

**_And we'll all be rich and free_**

**_Or so we have been told by the Toonian Company_**

Years ago, a group of men begins to set sail to the waters of the ocean to search for new lands and new people. In the city of Toonpolis, the volunteers have already packed their things and leaving their families and to get ready to get on the ship to journey to a new world.

**_So we have been told by the Toonian Company_**

The men signed up to volunteer to set sail while the others saying goodbye to their families and friends. One of them is a thunderian with blue-teal eyes, red hair and wore blue clothing with shoulder pad armor on his shoulder; he's Lion-O.

**_For glory, God and Gold and the Toonian Company_**

As the other men began to hop onboard, someone else is approaching the ship, smiling eagerly. He is an echidna with red fur, purple eyes, white crescent moon mark on his chest, white glove with spikes, red shoe with green socks. His name is Knuckles the echidna.

While B10M walked onboard, two crewmembers saw Knuckles approaching. The first crewmember is a boy who has blue hair, wearing a black tanktop shirt, gray pants and gray boots. his name Black Star. Another crewmember is another boy who has white hair wearing yellow and black, a sweatband, Marooned pants and black and yellow sneaker. he's Soul Eater Evan. Black Star and Evan saw Danny approaching the ship.

"Hey Black Star, is that Knuckles?" Evan asked.

"That's the Echidna all right," Black Star replied with a smile.

"Wow," Ben10Magician turned around and saw Knuckles, "Captain Knuckles! I've heard some amazing stories about him."

"Is he coming on this voyage too?" Evan asked.

"Of course he is, you half-wit," Black Star laughed, "You can't fight these Outsiders with Knuckles."

Knuckles smirked as he jumped in the cannon as it is being hoisted up, "That's right. I can't have you boys get all the fun without me."

While the song continued the royal carriage approached and stopped. The solders stood attention when someone came out. He is a humanoid cat with black fu, peg for a leg and wore musketeers outfit, black gloves and boot. his name is Pete, the governor appointed to join in the voyage.

**_On the beaches of Toony_**

**_There's diamonds like debris_**

**_There's silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree_**

As Master Xehanort heads towards the ship, his assistant name Mickey followed him, carrying a velvet cushion. On it is a dog, Growlithe, Pete' pet Pokemon.

**_With a nugget for my Winnie_**

**_And another one for me_**

**_And all the rest'll go to the Toonian Company_**

Later, the ship began to set sail across the ocean. The men waved goodbye to their families. Knuckles walked and stared at the view, looking forward of seeing the new world.

**_It's glory, God and gold_**

**_And the Toonian Company_**

Time had passed since the journey began, but suddenly, the storm appeared as the ship is heading right to it. The crew is working so hard to keep the sails up. "Watch out!" the crewmember shouted, but the water splashed right on the crewmembers. Below the deck, two crewmembers, kept trying to get the water out as much as they can.

"Faster! She's taking more water!" the crewmember shouted. Crash began to tie the ropes around the cannon when suddenly, the rope break. Ben stopped it from rolling to the other side. Ben need more help and spotted Knuckles helping the others to set the sails up.

"Knuckles!" Lion-O called out, "Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!"

Knuckles got the thunderian's attention and saw the cannon breaking loose. He grabbed the rope and slid down the ground as fast as he could. "Reef the top sails! Steady on your course," he rushed to help the knight and helped him with the cannon, "It's all right Ben. We'll get it tied up," while he tied the cannon, the ship rocked so hard because of the hit of the waves. The storm is a difficult task to everyone!

The crewmembers ran as the waves splashed the ship. "Ben, watch out!" Knuckles yelled in alarm as the waves splashed him and Ben. Knuckles held the rope tightly, but Knuckles isn't lucky. The waves splashed Ben, causing him to fall out of the ship.

"Help!" Ben screamed and fell into the water.

"Man overboard!" another crewmember named Buster (Tiny Toon) shouted when he spotted Ben in the raging water.

"Help me!" Ben screamed; trying to swim, but the raging waves is too strong.

"We got to stay on course; he's lost!" Black Star said, hopeless.

"Pull the pin!" Knuckles ordered and tying the rope around his waist.

"Right sir!" the crewmember named Tohru (Jackie Chan Adventure) said as he pulled the pin. Knuckles ran towards the edge of the ship and dived into the ocean.

"Knuckles, Knuckles!" Black Star exclaimed, frowning at the water, "Have you lost your mind?"

Knuckles kept swimming towards Lion-O and grabbed him just before drowning, "Hang on Lion-O, I've got you." Knuckles began to swim back.

Without warning on board, the pulley with the rope broke off. Evan saw it, "Quick, get the rope!" The crew quickly grabbed the rope and began to pull Knuckles and Ben. The water splashed them, but Knuckles still held the rope and Ben.

"Come one boys, pull!" Black Star yelled, as he and the others continued pulling the rope. Knuckles and Ben broke the surface, almost near the ship. "Pull, pull!" Black Star yelled, "Put your backs into it!" Knuckles and Ben are lifted out of the water and back into the ship. The crew helped them back into the ship.

"There, you lucky knight," Black Star said while Ben is coughing as Evan put a blanket on him. Ben would have been down to Davy Jones' locker if it weren't for Knuck;es.

"Well, that was refreshing," Knuckles said.

"Well don Knuckles," Evan said.

"Of course, you all would have done the same for me," Knuckles said, getting up. The crew nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the lightning flashed as Pete and Growlithe, in his arm appeared. "Trouble on deck?" Pete asked.

"Governor Pete," Ben said, getting up.

"Ben fell overboard, sir," Knuckles replied.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved," Master Xehanort nodded, "Good work Knuckles."

"Thank you sir," said Knuckles.

"Now don't lose heart men, it won't be long until we reach the new world and remember what waits out there…freedom," said Pete as Growlithe barked, "Prosperity," Growlithe barked again, "And the adventure of our lives. You're the finest crew has to offer. And nothing not wind, nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages should stand in our way! Carry on!" Master Xehanort left as the crew cheered.

Mickey followed him, holding an umbrella above Pete's head, "That's a nice oration sir. I'm sir the men will most looking forward to it."

"Let us hope so. I'll need those foolish peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" Master Xehanort smirked at Dodger as it smirked back.

The crew continued working as Lion-O and Knuckles tied the ropes around the cannon. Lion-O is excited, "This new world is going to be great Knuckles. I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Outsider tried to stop me, I'll blast them."

"You just worry about the fortune of yours Lion-O. Leave the savages to me," Knuckles said, pulling the cannon.

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" Evan asked, helping them.

"Not as much trouble as Knuckles will get them," Black Star answered, smirking.

Crew:**_ We'll kill ourselves a Savage_**

Knuckles punches the mop, causing it to hit on the falcon's head.

Knuckles**_: Or maybe two or three_**

Knuckles punches the barrel full of soda, causing it to pop and the soda flowing out of the barrel and allowing the crew to fill up their cups.

Knuckles &crew**_: We're stalwart men and bold of the Toonian Company_**

Knuckles and Ben walked and stared at the view of the ocean. "What do you suppose the new world look like?" Ben asked.

"Like all the others I suppose," Knuckles replied, "I've seen hundreds of new worlds Ben. What could possibly be different about this one?"

Crew**_: It's glory, God and gold and the Toonian Company_**

Knuckles and his crew won't realize that they will find something new in the new world that make their lives change.


	3. Steady as the Beating Drum

**Steady as the Beating Drum**

**_TDragon195 presents_**

_**Kairihontas**_

On the other side of the world is a different land that Knuckles and the crew are heading called the New Land. There are different people and animals that live on their land are called Great Land that live their homeland from their amazing things. An exciting day is happening as their Outsider chief and his army is coming home from battle. The Outsider are rowing their canoes in the river towards their home.

Chorus: _**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega **_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

On top of the cliff, an Outsider name Nightwing (Young Justice) saw the canoes approaching; he blew the horn out, telling the other Outsiders.

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega **_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

On the other cliff, another Outersider name Dan Kuso (Bakugan Battle Bakugan) heard the signal from Robin and ran through the woods. He ran towards the ledge of the cliff and blew out the horn, telling the others that their chief is coming home. The women, children and elders picked up their fruit and vegetables when they heard the horn. They smiled as they walked towards the river, waving at their chief from coming back from the fight.

_**Steady as the beating drum** _

_**Singing to the cedar flute **_

_**Seasons go and seasons come **_

_**Bring the corn and bear the fruit **_

_**By the waters sweet and clean **_

_**Where the mighty sturgeon lives **_

_**Plant the squash and reap the bean **_

_**All the earth our Mother gives**_

They gathered around the river, waiting for their chief to reach to land and welcome him and their families and friends back.

**_O Great Spirit, hear our song _**

_**Help us keep the ancient ways **_

_**Keep the sacred fire strong **_

_**Walk in balance all our days**_

A man name Yen Sid taught the kids about a talisman, making a rabbit appear. All of a sudden they saw a group of chattering people and they stopped what they're doing and turned around. Franken smiled as he and the kids got up and going to welcome their chief and the warriors.

_**Seasons go and seasons come** _

_**Steady as the beating drum **_

_**Plum to seed to bud to plum **_

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega **_

_**Steady as the beating drum**_

While the warriors approaching to shore, their chief, Auron, got off of one, smiling. It feels good to be back.

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega** _

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega **_

_**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega **_

_**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**_

We see Ben Tennyson running towards her boyfriend Julie Yamamoto (Both from Ben 10 Alien Force) and they hugged each other. Jaden got off the canoe as Alexis (Both from Yugioh GX) tackled him in the water, hugging him. Ansem turned around and smiled at the girls reuniting with their lovers.

"Ka-ma wingapo Auron," Yen sid greeting in Outsider language.

"Ay-man-aycho Yen Sid. It's good to be home," Ansem said as he began to announce, "Chesk-cham-my! The Rare Hunter are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our village's safe again!" The crowd cheered happily from the announcement.

"Your return has brought much joy to our village. Look at all those smiling faces," Yen Sid pointed at Sly (Sly Cooper, who hugged and reunited with his wife Wing and his kids, Crystal, Ash and Mina.

Auron looked around, finding another smiling face, which is missing, "Yes, but there is one smiling face I don't see. Where's my daughter?"

Yen Sid smiled, "You know Kairi. She has her mother's spirit. She goes whenever the wind takes her."

On top of the cliff by the waterfall, a young girl watched the view and smiled as she feels the wind. She is auburn haired girl with blue eyes, a pink dress, and lavender shoe. Her name is Kairi; Auron's daughter.

"Kairi!" someone called her. Ami looked down and saw three girls name Kim, Amu and Violet.

"Your father's back! Come down here!" Kim shouted.

Kairi smiled, happy to see that her father is back. She turned around, facing next to her. it's pink bird named Biyomon (A/N: I'm using Biyomon from Digimon Data Squad), one of Kairi's friends. "He's back Biyomon," Kairi grinned.

"Great, let's get Pikachu," Biyomon as he flew with his dragon wings and followed Kairi. Sitting by the bushes and eating berries is a yellow mouse like pokemon named Pikachu, Kairi's pet pokemon. Pikachu kept eating berries until Biyomon grabbed one, "Come on Pikachu, Auron's back."

"Pika," said Pikachu.

Kairi ran off. Pikachu looked at the berries and ate them all as Biyomon ate one. He and Pikachu followed Kairi, but they stopped and saw Kairi looking back, grinning.

"Kairi, what are you up to?" Biyomon asked. Without warning, Ami ran and jumped off the ledge, surprising Violet, Kim and Amu. "No! Not that…way," said Violet. Kairi dive into the water perfectly, going underwater.

Amu rolled her eyes, "Show off."

Biyomon looked down at Kairi, shaking his head, "When will she learn?"

Pikachu jumped off the edge of the cliff. Pikachu had his eyes close. As he opened them he saw that he's falling into the water with a big drop! Pikachu screamed.

Biyomon flew next to them, glaring, "Pikachu, you're worse than Kairi!" suddenly, Biyomon yelps when Pikachu grabbed him, trying to slow the fall. Biyomon yelled, "Let go of me, now!"

He and Pikachu screamed and landed in the water with a big splash.

"Kairi? Kairi, are you all right?" Kim asked, finding Kairi underwater. What the girls didn't know is that Kairi is swimming under the canoe, grinning. "Well, you better be all right because I'm not coming in after you!" Kairi tipped the canoe over, causing Kim, Amu and Violet to fall into the water. the girls swam under the canoe, coughing a bit and glaring at her friend who came up from the water.

"Kairi, don't you think we're a little to old for this?" Violet asked, until Kairi squirted water at her. Violet, Amu, Kim and Kairi began to splash each other, starting a water fight. At the surface, Pikachu swam towards the canoe , while he tried to climb on the canoe. Biyomon broke the surface and coughing. He glared at Pikachu, "One of these days…" he saw Pikachu getting up on the canoe and saw his bottom, a perfect target.

Biyomon smirked, "I got you now!" Bioyomon flew right towards Pikachu, but Pikachu slipped back into the water. Biyomon missed and slammed into the canoe, with his beak stuck in progress.

"Help me turn this thing over," said Kim.

"Uh oh!" Biyomon gasped in alarm and tried to pull his spikes out of the canoe, but it's too late. The girls turned the canoe over with Biyomon underwater.

"What were you doing up there?" Amu asked, getting on the canoe.

"Thinking," Kairi replied as Pikachu got on; the pokemon shook the water off, "Pikachu!"

"About the dream again?" Violet asked, "Did you figure it out yet?"

"I know it means something. I just don't know what," Kairi replied.

"You should asked your father about that," said Kim.

"You're right, I should," said Kairi, going to ask ansem about the dream. She and Pikach spotted the bubbles beside the canoe. "Come on Biyomon," she pulled the digimon out of the canoe, "Quit fooling around. We have to get back."

While the girls rowed their canoe back to the village, Pikachu pushed Biyomon' stomach, causing him to squirt water out nas he smirking.

"You'll be sorry when we get back!" Biyomon groaned.


	4. Just Around the River bend

**Just Around the River bend**

The girls and their friends arrived at the village while everyone gathered around and listened to Ansem about the battle. "…face a determine enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadow fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but not as bravery as Scourge," Auron pointed at the stern looking hedgehog. He has green fur, blue eyes, he wore black leather jacket, brown sunglasses and black shoe. His name is Scourge the Hedgehog, "For he has attacked the strength of a Ursaring," Auron continued as Franken puts two marks on Scourge's jacket for honor, "He has proven himself to be the greatest…"

Kairi, Amu, Kim and Violet joined in the crowd and looked at Scourge. Amu comment, "Wow, he is so handsome."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "And I especially love that smile." And Kairi's right, Scourge is the strongest boy in the tribe and he didn't even smile.

"He defeated every enemy in his path. Tonight, we will feat in his honor!" Ansem finished. The crowd cheered wildly and walked back where they left off. Kairi walked up to Auron.

Ansem smiled, "My daughter."

"Wingapo father," Kairi hugged him.

Auron hugged her back, "Seeing you gives me great joy."

"I'm so glad you come home safely," Kairi said.

"Come with me, we have much to talk about," Ansem said as he and Kairi walked inside their tent, "I want to hear everything of what you've been doing."

Biyomon and Pikachu began to enter their own way by going to the top of the tent as Biyomon kept flying above the hole as Pikachu looked through, standing on the branch.

Without warning, the branch broke causing Pikachu to fall inside the tent, flinging Biyomon. "Pikachu!" Biyomon screamed.

Pikachu grabbed the roof barring in time. They saw Auron and Kairi talking as the climb the railing, still listening to their conversation. Biyomon recovered and glared, following Pikachu.

"Father, for many nights now, I've been having the strange dream. I think something's about to happen something exciting," Kairi explained.

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen," Auorn said. Pikachu appeared, peeking.

"Really, what is it?" Kairi asked, waiting for Auron to explain.

"Scourge has asked to seek your hand in marriage," Auron answered.

Kairi frowned, "Marry Scourge?" she has to marry the strongest warrior Scourge?

"Now that's an excellent idea, don't you agree Pikachu?" Biyomon asked, smiling.

Pikachu frowned and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I told him it would make my heart soar," Ansem explained.

Kairi fake smiled, but she backed away and looked at Scourge, watching the kids to ask him if he can play, but he didn't budge, "But he's so…serious."

Auron walked behind her, "My daughter, Scourge will make a fine husband. He is loyal, strong and will build you a good house."

As the conversation continued, Pikacuhu went over to the bowl filled with paint and put his handprints on his jumpsuit, pretending to be Scourge. Biyomon sighed, "I swear, this is worse than mocking Raichu." Biyomon smirked evilly and punched Pikachu on the stomach, causing him to wince and almost fall of the area.

"Father, I think my dream is pointing down another path," said Kairi.

"This is the right path for you Kairi," said Ansem.

"Why can't I choose…" Kairi heard Pikachu screamed and fell near Ami and Pikachu fell into her arms. The bowl fell on Biyomon's head, pouring the paint all over him. He removed it and glared at Pikachu, "I'm surrounded by an idiot…" Kairi giggled looking at Pikachu. He shrugged and ran off.

"Kairi, come with me," Auron said as he and Kairi walked out of the tent with no argument, "You are the daughter of the chief. It is time to take our place among our people even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river."

Auron: _**As the river cuts its path**_

_**Though the river's proud and strong**_

_**He will choose the smoothest court**_

_**That's why the rivers live to long**_

_**They're steady as the steady beating drum**_

Auron took the necklace out, while explaining, "Your mother wore this for our wedding. It was her dream to wear it at your own," Kairi watched as Ansem puts the necklace around her neck, "It suits you."

Later on, Pikachu and Biyomon went up to the river as Kairi looked at it for a while and thinking of what her father told her.

"Are you going to marry Scourge one day?" Biyomon asked, "Your father is right about him."

Pikachu sniffed Kairi's necklace as Kairi held it, "He wants me to be steady like the river," they looked at their reflection of the river when suddenly; Mijumaru and Futachimaru broke the surface. Biyomon and Pikach yelped and fell on the ground.

Kairi giggled, "But it's not steady at all." Oshawott and Dewott jumped along the river.

Kairi: _**What I love most about rivers is**_

_**You can't step in the same river twice**_

Kairi stepped into the river and pushed the canoe into the water, doing some rowing. Pikachu and Biyomon hopped in with Ami as she rowed on.

_**The water's always changing, always flowing** _

_**But people, I guess, can't live like that **_

_**We all must pay a price**_

Biyomon grinned as he tapped the shells, while floating by, causing Squirtle and Wartortle to appear and smiled at Kairi.

_**To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing** _

_**What's around the river bend **_

**_Waiting just around the river bend_**

**_I look once more_**

The group row towards some Bird-type Pokemon that are flying out of the river, towards the sky.

**_Just about the river bend _**

**_Beyond the shore _**

**_Where the gulls fly free _**

**_Don't know what for _**

**_What I dream the day might send _**

**_Just around the river bend_**

Mijumaru and Futachimaru came onto the rock and began to lie down.

**_For me_**

**_Coming for me_**

The Pokemon watched Kairi as she rowed around the falls.

_**I feel it there beyond those trees** _

_**Or right behind these waterfalls**_

Pikachu lean near the fall, until some fish fell on his head. Pikachu glared at her as Kairi giggled and pets her cat on the head, making her smile. Biyomon laughed as Pikachu glared.

_**Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?**_

Bibarel kept building the dam as it watched Kairi and her friends pass by.

**_For a handsome, sturdy husband _**

_**Who builds handsome, sturdy walls **_

_**And never dreams that something might be coming **_

_**Just around the river bend **_

_**Just around the river bend**_

Pikachu and Biyomon gasped that they saw a waterfall and their canoe is heading right for it. Biyomon flew off, leaving Pikachu. Pikachu looked down as they went over to the waterfall. He screamed while holding onto Kairi.

_**Don't know what for** _

_**Why do all my dreams extend **_

_**Just around the river bend **_

_**Just around the river bend**_

More Pokemon watched Kairi's group going through the rainbow. Suddenly, the canoe stopped a bit for a reason. They reached the fork of the river, one is the smooth river and the other is the bumpy river. Ami has to make a choice herself alone.

**_Should I choose the smoothest course? _**

_**Steady as the beating drum **_

_**Should I marry Zuko? **_

_**Is all my dreaming at an end?**_

In the river, Kairi saw her reflection and imagine that she's with Scourge as he reached out her hand. She was about to reach out, but stopped, disappointing Scourge. The image soon disappeared as Kairi think for a moment and stared at the sky as the wind began to blow.

_**Or do you still** _

_**Wait for me, **_

_**Dream Giver **_

_**Just around the river **_

_**Bend?**_

Kairi began to row towards the bumpy river. She decided to go to her special place that only she and her friends know. There's only one person or should I say Pokemon who could help Kairi about her problem.


	5. Old and New World meet

**Old and New World meet**

Kairi and her friends arrived at the part of the forest that has leaves covering it around the area. They all entered through the leaves while Naruto is looking around, "I bet Celebi is excited to see you." A lot of Bird-type Pokemon flew around while Hoothoot and Noctowl woke up. Kairi stopped her canoe nearby and begins to climb onto the wood.

"Is that Kairi coming to visit?" the voice out of nowhere asked. Kairi and her friends sat on the tree stump. "Mirana, I need to talk to you," said Kairi.

Appearing out of nowhere is a White Queen, ruler of Wonderland, Mirana. Mirana smiled, "Good morning Kairi. I was hoping you come to visit someday. Wow, I see you're wearing your mother's necklace."

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Kairi explained, "My father wants me to marry Scourge."

"Scourge?" Mirana asked in disbelief, "But he's so serious."

"I know, my father thinks it's the right path for me," said Kairi, "But lately, I've been having this dream and I think it…"

"Oh, a dream. Let's hear all about it," Mirana smiled. All of a suddenly all of the Pokemon began to chatter, excited.

"Don't keep us waiting," Biyomon added while Pikachu kept squeaking.

"Quiet!" Mirana said getting annoyed, trying to listen to Kairi. Pachirisu crawled on her, but she shook it off. Mirana just had enough, _**"QUIET!"**_

The Pokemon, Biyomon and Pikachu all quiet down, all but Politoed who croaked. Mirana frowned at the water Pokemon, causing it to gulp and quickly dived into the water.

"Now child, you were saying?" Mirana listened.

"Well, I'm running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow," Kairi continued, "As I looked at it, its starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow? How unusual," said Mirana.

Kairi continues as Biyomon, Pikachu and Growlithe move their heads around while she continued, "Yes, it spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly…it stops." Her friends and Growlithe got dizzy and fell on the ground, still dizzy.

Mirana began to think and looked at the girl, "Well, it seems to me that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"But Mirana, what is my path?" Kairi asked, "How am I ever going to find it?"

Mirana chuckled, "Your mother asked me the very same question."

"She did? What did you tell her?"Kairi asked.

"I told her to listen," Mirana replied, "All around you are spirits child. They live in the Earth, the water, and the stars. If you listen, they will guide you." Soon the winds began to blow throughout the area, blowing the leaves around.

Voices: _**Ay ay ay na ay ay na**_

"I hear the wind," Kairi got up. She closed her eyes and began to listen to the spirits, telling her.

"Yes, what is it telling you?" Mirana asked.

"I don't understand," Kairi replied, closing her eyes. Pikachu grabbed one leaf and looked closely, but he saw Biyomon being blown away.

Mirana: _**Que que na-to-ra**_

_**You will understand **_

_**Listen with your heart **_

_**You will understand **_

_**Let it break upon you **_

_**Like a wave upon the sand**_

"It's saying something coming," Kaiei said as she opened her eyes and looked up, "Strange clouds?" Kairi began to climb up the tree to take a look at these strange clouds the wind is telling her while Pikachu and Biyomon followed her.

**_Listen with your heart_**

_**You will understand**_

Voices: _**You will understand**_

Kairi and her friends reached to the top of the tree where they see the water. Biyomon screamed, "What is that thing?" Biyomon ducked. Pikachu ducked down.

"What do you see?" Mirana yelled.

"Clouds, strange clouds," Kairi answered, seeing these, 'strange clouds' that's coming to shore. But she doesn't know whom these clouds belong to.

While the ship is coming to shore, Pete opened the window from his cabin and glance at the land. "Look at it Mickey, an entire new world with gold all over, just waiting for me."

"And scores of adventures waiting for us," Mickey said while brushing dodger, "Right Growlithe?" Growlithe glared at him in annoyance, "Do you think we'll meet some savages?"

"If we do, we should give them an improper Toonpolis greeting," Pete replied.

"Like gift baskets?" Mickey held up some gift baskets.

Pete rolled his eyes, "And he came so highly recommended." Pete took out a map and he and Growlithe began to look at to find out where the ship is. Just then, they heard a knock on the door and opened up, letting Knuckles enter.

"It's perfect Governor. The water's deep enough; we can pull right up to shore. Hey there Growlithe," Knuckles ruffled its fur as Dodger growled in annoyance.

"Very well the, give the order," said Pete, preparing to go to shore.

"Already done sir. I've got the crew assembly and they're ready to go," Knuckles said.

"And about these outsider, I'm trusting you to make sure these freaks don't disrupt our mission," Pete said.

"Well, it they're anything like the savages, there's nothing I can't handle," said Knuckles.

Master Xehanort nodded, "Right, that'll be all Knuckles."

Knuckles ruffled Growlithe's fur again, "See you Growlithe." It growled at Knuckles as he left the cabin. Pete glared, "The men like that Echidna, don't they." Growlithe growled, fixing its fur.

Pete walked towards the mirror, "I've never been a popular man."

"I like you," Mickey said, trying to cheer the old man up.

"And don't think I don't what those backstabbers at court say about me," Pete ordered.

"Yes, all that talk about failing, even some failed plans back at land of Departure…"

Pete interrupted his assistant, "I'm very unaware that this is my last chance of glory. But mark my words Mickey, when King Yugi sees the gold these peasants on Earth success on Earth will be mine at last."

At the deck, a small boat is placed down into the water, preparing to move on into the New World. Evan and Lion-O looked at the view of the New World in amazement, "It's incredible," Evan, said, looking at the view.

"And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it," said Lion-O.

"It could look like Pete's head for all I care, just as long as we get off the boat," Black Star tossed the wooden ladder for them to climb down.

"Come on boys, we didn't come all this way just to look at it," Knuckles climbed down towards the boat as the others followed.

Later on, Knuckles's boat is heading to shore, going through the foggy looking area. The echidna searched for any sign of the outsider but unknown to him, Kairi, Biyomon and Pikachu ran through the tree area. The boat continued moving on as Ami climbed slowly to a pillar stand. She watched the boat reaching to shore and Knuckles got off, looking around. Pikachu and Biyomon peek out and Biyomon and Pikachu grinned as they saw the boy, but Biyomon looked at Kairi oddly.

The men on shore began to pull the boat towards the shore as Black Star ordered, "Keep it taut boys, keep it taut. Steady, steady."

"All right, that's far enough. All right now, tie her off," Evan said.

"Here Knuckles, tie off at this end," Lion-O tossed the rope behind him. The thunderian turns and saw Knuckles nowhere to be found, "Knuckles? Knuckles?" Lion-O looked up and as Knuckles climbing the tree, "Hey, what are you doing up there?"

"Getting a better look!" Knuckles replied to Ben as the climbed up the tree. Once he made it to the top, he looked around, unaware that Kairi is still looking at him, hiding behind the bush nearby. She smiled at this stranger, trying not to blush. Pikachu stood there, looking at Knuckles and shrugged. The pokemon began to walk out of the bushes and towards Knuckles. Kairi tried to grab the pokemon, but missed. Knuckles gasped and grabbed Pikachu's tal. The tug-o-war continued until Biyomon is forced to let go and is thrown, causing Pikachu to be send flying into Knuckles' leg, hitting it.

"Hey!" Knuckles exclaim in alarm as he changed into his ghost form and preparing to punch. But to his surprise, he saw Pikachu, making the pokemon grin nervously. Kairi gasped, worried if Pikachu is going to get hurt, but she saw Knuckles smiling. He knelt down as Pikachu walked back, staring at him.

"Well, you're a strange looking fellow. You hungry?" Pikachu asked as he got out a biscuit, "Here you go, it's a biscuit. It's food…well sort of," Pikachu stared at him and quickly grabbed and ate the biscuit happily, "You like it, huh? Well, try eating it to four months straight," Knuckles got out another biscuit.

Kairi smiled at them, but she gasped when Pikachu waved at her. "You've got a friend back there?" Knuckles asked as he walked towards the bushes as Kairi backed away. She's in trouble!

As Knuckles walked towards the bushes, he was about to open until Biyomon flew out of nowhere, flying around him. Knuckles yelps in alarm, trying to shoo the digimon away, dropping more biscuits and Pikachu grabbed them like crazy.

"Back off, echidna! Leave this place!" Biyomon snapped, flying around Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Ben called from the ground, "You better get down here! The Governor is to shore!"

"You heard him! Beat it!" Biyomon snapped.

"All right, all right, I'm leaving," Knuckles walked off and climbed down the tree. Biyomon smiled proudly at Kairi, who smirked at him. Kairi watched him leave as Pikachu ate the last biscuit. She also picked up some crumbs and eating them.

Meanwhile, Kairi and her friends aren't the only ones that they saw the newcomers. Back at the village, all of the citizens gathered around the tent as Ansem looked seriously about the visitors. Are these strangers' friend or foe? Auron silent them, "My brothers, we must no more about these visitors. Yen sid, what do you see?"

The old soul eater got up and began to chant as he took some powder out, twirled it around the fire and dropped the rest in the fire. As he backed up, the big cloud appeared as the image of demons appeared.

"These are not men like us," Franken began to explain as the couples and kids got scared, "The strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun. And weapons that's like fire and thunder," Ansem watched in shock as the demons changed into Houndoom, "They prowl the Earth like ravenous Houndoom consuming everything in their path."

Scourge stood there, looking seriously, "Great Ansem the Wise, I will lead our warriors to defend the river and attack! We will destroy these invaders! The way we destroyed those Shadow Riders!"

AAnsem shook his head, "Scourge, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river and observe them. Let us hole they do not intend to stay!"

Back at the shore, Pete is holding the flag to Toonpolis as the men salute. "I hereby claim this land and all to his reaches to His Majesty, King Yugi and do so name this settlement, Jamestown." The crowd cheered.

"Bravo, bravo! Beautifully spoken sir!" Mickey walked back into the cabin and talked to Growlithe, who is in the bathtub, "Hurry now Growlithe. You must be squeaky clean for the New World," he walked off.

Dodger just sat there and ate one of the cherries. Outside, Pikachu climbed on the branch and stopped the cherries. He moved slightly to grab the cannon and jumped right into the tub, causing a big splash onto the Pokemon and the cherry landed on its head. Growlithe looked around to see who's responsible until it saw a big bubble with a familiar pokemon on it. Growlithe looked closely until the cat popped it. Growlithe yelped and saw Pikachu, smiling. He took the cherry from its head and placed it in its mouth. Pikachu grabbed the bowl and pored the cherries into her mouth. Growlithe growled angrily as the pokemon grabbed the last cherry and ran off. Growlithe barked and ran out of the tub and began to chase her. Pikachu grabbed the pulley and swung it to the branch and jumped on it. Growlithe tumbled over the gangplank and fell right into the mud. Growlithe growled angrily.


	6. Mine, Mine, Mine

**Mine, Mine, Mine**

Knuckles stood on the rock while looking through the woods in search for the Outsiders. Pete did some looking around, walking beside Knuckles, "Captain Knuckles, it appears that I have selected a perfect location. Not a savage insight."

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean that they're not out there, sir," Knuckles said, looking around.

"Well, then perhaps you should venture forth and to terming their whereabouts," Pete smirked.

"If there are any Outsider out there, I'll find them," Knuckles left, but he didn't know that Kairi is still watching him in the bushes. Meanwhile, Pete walked pass the crew, smirking and hoping that he will find gold, "Now, men to work. You men, get the ship unloaded. You men build the fort. The rest of you, bring out the shovels; it's time to star digging."

Black and Evan looked at each other, "Digging?"

"Of course," Pete said as he got out the map, "Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World, gold, mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources, but now…" he slammed the sword on the map, "It's our turn." As the crew gathered around, some of the saw some gold and jewels on Master Xehanort's sword.

Pete: _**The gold of Cortez**_

_**The jewels of Pizarro **_

_**Will seem like mere trinkets **_

_**By this time tomorrow**_

Pete removed the keyblade off the table and slashed it around as the men ducked.

_**The gold we find here **_

_**Will dwarf them by far **_

_**Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys **_

_**Dig up Animeian, boys**_

Pete brought out some shovels and tossed them to the men. Soon, the gold will be his.

**_Mine, boys, mine every mountain_**

Mickey gave the axes to Pete and he tossed some to the men, including the two, which they dropped the barrel right near Growlithe, almost being squashed.

_**And dig, boys, dig till you drop**_

Pete grab two of the men, pulling them close to him.

**_Grab and pick boys_**

**_Quick, boys_**

Lion-O looked startled as Pete grabbed his arms and motions them to dig a bit.

_**Shove in the shovel**_

_**Uncover those lovely**_

Lion-O, with Pete's help, begins digging some dirt onto the others a bit.

_**Pebbles that sparkle and shine **_

_**It's gold **_

_**And it's mine, mine, mine**_

Pete smirked evilly got his gun out and fired one bullet, signaling the men to start digging.

Men: _**Dig and dig and dig and diggety **_

_**Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig...**_

Mickey rolled the wheel barrel out with dirt and a small shovel.

Mickey: _**Hey nonny, nonny**_

**_Hey nonny, nonny_**

Pete stopped the wheel barrel with his foot as he got out the small shovel, pouring the small dirt; he grinned evilly.

Pete: _**Oh, how I love it**_

The men began to cut down the trees, searching for gold.

Mickey: _**Hey nonny, nonny**_

_**Hey nonny, nonny**_

Pete: _**Riches for cheap**_

The digging continued as the men pushed the wheel barrels.

Mickey: _**Hey nonny, nonny**_

_**Hey nonny, nonny**_

Pete is on the wheel barrel as Ezekiel pushed it pass the men.

Mickey: _**There'll be heaps of it**_

_**And I'll be on top of the heap**_

We now see Pete daydreaming that he's back at toonpolis, all dressed in gold. The old man walks down the steps as the feather flag moved out of his way. It's perfect for him, right? (_**WRONG!**_)

_**My rivals back home **_

_**It's not that I'm bitter **_

_**But think how they'll squirm **_

_**When they see how I glitter**_

While Pete showed them his new outfit, he held out his hand, letting a few girls kissed it before fainting.

_**The ladies in court **_

_**Will be all a-twitter**_

He walked up to someone who is the king, but he's not fully revealed at the moment.

**_The king will reward me_**

Pete knelt down as the king began to knight him.

_**He'll knight me…**_

Without warning, Master Xehanort switched placed with the king, now wearing the crown; that moron.

_**No! Lord me…**_

Everyone, including the king bowed to him. His daydream ended as he passed the men cutting down the trees while slashing his sword.

_**It's mine, mine, mine **_

_**For the taking**_

Pete helped the old man shaking rapidly like crazy, searching for gold.

_**It's mine boys**_

_**Mine me that gold**_

Growlithe relaxed on his pillow, when a digger sends him flying in the air by the shovel. The Pokemon yelps as Pete caught him.

_**With those nuggets dug **_

_**It's glory they'll give me**_

Mickey carried a picture of the king towards Pete.

_**My dear friend King Atem **_

_**Will probably build me a shrine**_

The old man pushed his face through the picture, thinking that he is the king.

Pete and Mickey: _**And all of the gold**_

Pete: _**Is mine**_

Men: _**Dig and dig and dig and diggety **_

_**Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig...**_

We see Knuckles walks through the willowed leaves, exploring the woods and searching for any outsider.

Knuckles: _**All of my life I have searched for land like this one**_

He stopped and stared at the waterfall in front of him.

_**A wilder more challenging country I couldn't design**_

As Knuckles walked towards the waterfall, Kairi peeked him behind the tree with interest.

_**Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one**_

Knuckles began climbing on the rock, but he slipped and grabbed the vine, swinging it down safely.

**_In a land I can claim, a land I can tame_**

Knuckles stands on the log, making a bridge for him.

_**The greatest adventure is mine**_

Back at the woods, the men kept digging for gold, as Pete gave out the order.

Pete: _**Keep on working, men**_

Knuckles: _**Mine**_

Pete: _**Don't be shirking, lads**_

_**Mine, boys, mine **_

_**Mine me that gold**_

Men: _**Dig, dig, and diggety**_

Pete: _**Beautiful gold**_

Men: _**Dig, dig, for that gold **_

_**Make this island **_

_**My land**_

Pete: _**Make the mounds big, boys**_

_**I'd help you to dig, boys **_

_**But I've got this crick in me spine**_

Meanwhile, Knuckles looked at the amazing view.

Knuckles: _**This land will behold**_

Pete, on the other hand, looked at the land, getting his hands on gold.

Pete: _**This beauty untold**_

Knuckles shouted as he finds himself on top of the mountain.

Knuckles: _**A man can be bold**_

Pete lit the fuse, shooting the cannon.

Pete: _**It all can be sold**_

Soon the cannon went off, causing the tree to be blown up and knocked down.

Men: _**So go for the gold**_

_**We know which is here**_

Pete: _**Is**_

They kept blowing the trees up as they took cover including Dodger.

Men: _**All the riches here**_

Pete: _**Mine**_

Men: _**From this minute**_

Pete: _**Mine**_

Men: _**This land and what's in it is**_

All: _**Mine**_

The men kept digging in the big bound with Pete right on top of it.

Men: _**Dig and dig and diggety-dig **_

_**Hey nonny, nonny, it's mine**_

Pete put the flag down, giving a cruel grin. Even though it will take forever, he will find the gold and it will be his.


	7. Kairi and Knuckles meet

**Kairi and Knuckles meet**

Knuckles began to climb down towards the waterfall to clean his face. He knelt down and scoops some water on his hands and splashed them on his face. As he scooped up more water, he stopped. Knuckles stared at the water, seeing an unknown reflection staring down at him. Knuckles looked suspicious as he splashed the water onto his face. The echidna turned around and looked up at the tree, but the reflection he saw was nowhere to be found.

Kairi hid herself behind the tree, still watching Kairi so mysterious and good looking. Knuckles glanced back, preparing to move on. Kairi smiled and continued stalking and sneaking to the tall grass. She moved the grass to look closer at Knuckles, but he disappeared. She heard a noise as Biyomon and Pikachu came out to take a peek, but she shoved them down to avoid being seen. Kairi crawled out of the grass as her friends watch her going towards the water. Kairi hops across the rock, crouching each time to keep her balanced.

What Kairi didn't know is that Knuckles hid in the shadows, under the rock, behind the waterfall preparing to punch it. Without warning, Knuckles jumped through the waterfall and aimed at the unknown outsider. But to his surprise, he saw Ami turning to him in the fog of the waterfall. Knuckles held his hand down as he put fist down disappeared. He and Kairi stared at each other. Kairi looked surprised that the Outsider is a girl, beautiful as ever.

The stare down continues as he walked in the water, towards Kairi and wants to talk to her, but without warning, Kairi ran away. "No wait!" Knuckles shouted.

Kairi ran through the woods as her friends followed her. They ran and hopped in the canoe. "Please," Knuckles said as Kairi stopped and turned around, "Don't run off," Knuckles stared at him as he walked towards her slowly, "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you," he held out his hand, "Here, let me help you out of there."

"Mat-ta-que na-to-rath," Kairi said in her native language.

"You don't understand the word I'm saying, do you?" Knuckles asked. Ami stared at his hand and at him; Knuckles smiled, "It's all right." Kairi wasn't sure if she could trust him, but the wind began to blow softly near her.

Voices: _**Ay ay ay na ay ay na**_

Kairi put her hand on Knuckles's as she is lifted up, the wind blew around their arms like they're in a knot. She looked at hers and Knuckles's hands as the canoe is pulled back to shore. Kairi looked at his face and his eyes.

Mirana's voice: _**Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

Kairi got out of the boat while standing in front of Knuckles. Biyomon just had enough and flew to attack Knuckles, but Pikachu grabbed him. "Pikachu, what are you doing? Let me go!

The wind of leaves and pedals blew around Kairi and Knuckles.

**_Let it break upon you_**

_**Like waves upon the sand**_

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked as Kairi closed her eyes, listening what Mirana said before.

**_Listen with your heart_**

_**You will understand**_

Kairi opened her eyes and replied, "Kairi."

"Huh? What did you say?" Knuckles asked with a surprise.

"My name is Kairi," Kairi answered. Pikachu and Biyomon looked stunned and dropped their jaws. They looked at each other as Pikachu grinned, but Biyomon glared.

"I'm Knuckles," Knuckles introduced his name. They smiled at each other, getting to know each other.

At the Jamestown settlement, Master Xehanort kept ordering around as the men continued digging the ground in hopes to find gold. Unknown to them, Scourge and a few of his men hid behind the bushes, spying on them.

"That's in keep at it men keep digging it's going to be here somewhere," Pete said, not knowing that the Outsider is here. Raimundo Pedrosa whistled, signaling Scourge and his friend Drago Wolf (Sonic Archie).

"There's 30 more of them down by the bridge," Drago Wolf reported.

"That make more than 100," Scourge said, looking at Pete and his men.

Pete was eating his drumstick and asked Lion-O, "Anything yet?"

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir," Lion-O replied with a sigh.

"How long are we going to keep digging like this, sir?" Evan asked.

Black Star walked out of the digging hole and dropped the shovel, "Yeah, we're slaving away, busting our backs day and night…"

"What king and country, I know. I share your fatigue," Pete walked off and called his assistant," Mickey! Mickey!"

Mickey is away from the digging sight and continuing trimming some bushes to make them look like animals. Mickey heard Pete calling him, "Coming!"

Pete handed him the meat, "Dispose of this."

Mickey smiled and Growlithe and held out the meat, "Who's a good dog?" Growlithe rolled his eyes, "Fetch boy!" Mickey threw the meat away and walked off. As Growlithe looked at the bushes where the meat is at, it saw Drago Wolf peeking out of the bushes. Growlithe yelped in alarm, getting Master Pete's attention.

"Savages! It's an ambush arm yourselves!" Pete ordered in alarm.

"Run!" Mickey screamed and took cover behind the animal bushes. The battle is about to occur, while Pete shouts orders as Drago Wolf ran back to Scourge to warn him.

"Make sure every man has the gun!" Pete ordered as his men grabbed their shotguns and grabbed his own, "Shoot!" Lion-O ran, holding his weapon, but he trips over the log, causing him to shoot right between Pete' legs and shot out water out of the barrel.

"Lion-O, you idiot!" Pete snapped, glaring at the thunderian. The first battle begins, as Pete's men shoot at the Outsider like nuts. Dodger screamed as it took cover underneath the metal helmet.

Pete ran out of bullets of the shotgun and got out another one, "Where's that blasted Knuckles when I need him?"

Drago Wolf is on the tree, preparing to attack Burns, but the old man spotted him and shot Drago's right on his leg. Drago screamed in pain and fell on the ground, holding his leg. Drago is in trouble!

"Drago Wolf!" Scourge screamed as he ran out to help his friend. Drago Wolf opened his eyes and gasped in fright seeing Black Star getting ready to finish him, "Enjoy the afterlife!"

Before Black Star finished Drago Wolf off, Scourge came out of nowhere and battle Black Star until Scourge knocks the falcon. Pete's men kept firing as Scourge picked up Drago Wolf, "Back to the village now!" The Outsider ran escaped and the explorers cheered for victory.

"Shut up, shut up you fools! They'll be back!" Pete yelled. Mickey came out from hiding, shaking like a leaf when the animal bushes have been destroyed.

"Everyone back to camp! Get the rest of the cannons to shore and finish building the fort!" Pete ordered.

"Yes sir," Black Star said.

Pete glared at Ben, who sat there, looking humiliated, "And you, learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man who knows how to shoot." Lion-O looked down and wondered why Knuckles didn't show up.

Back at the village, Amu, Violet, Kim and a girl named Videl (DBZ) watches Franken chanting trying to heal Drago's leg. Drago winced in pain while Franken continues chanting, while Tikal (Sonic X) tried to heal her brother's leg.

Auron frowned, "These beasts invade our shores and now this."

Yen Sid stopped chanting, "This wound is strange to me."

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. Scourge, send message to the village in our nation," Auron said as he and Scourge walked out of the tent, "We will call out our brothers to help us fight," Auron told his people, "These people are dangerous! No one is to go near them!" Amu, Kim and Violet gasped and worried about Kairi.


	8. Color of the Wind

**Color of the Wind**

A couple of miles away, Kairi is sitting next to Knuckles as she looked at the Chaos Emerald and her reflection on it. "It's called a Chaos Emerald," Knuckles explained, "My friends were collecting these."

"Chaos Emerald," said Kairi. Biyomon cam up and tapped the emerald, but he saw his reflection and yelped, "Yikes!".

"So, what river is this?" Knuckles asked.

"Quiyoghcohanok," Kairi replied, looking closely at the thermos.

"You have the most unusual names here. Chicahominy. Quiyough...Quiyoghcohanock. Kairi," Knuckles said.

Knuckles smiled, "And you have the most unusual name too, Knuckles." Knuckles smiled, but jumped when he saw a familiar pokemon in his bag, eating biscuits, "Hey!" Knuckles picked her up, "Is this pikachu a friend of yours?"

"Pikachu," Kairi picked her pokemon up.

"Well, how do you do Pikachu," Knuckles held out his hand, but Pikachu searched his hand, finding more biscuits; he pouted.

"It's all right, it's just a handshake. Let me show you," said Knuckles.

Kairi looked at his hand, "Nothing's happening."

Knuckles chuckled, "No, I need your hand first," Kairi held out his hand as Knuckles took here and shake hands with her, "It's how we say hello." Kairi smiled, understanding. Pikachu and Knuckles looked at each other. Pikachu grinned and shook Biyomon' hand.

"Pikachu cut it out!" Biyomon snapped.

"This is how we say hello. Wingapo," Kairi moved her hand clockwise. Knuckles nods and does the same, "Wingapo."

"And this is how we say goodbye. A-na," Kairi held her arm out straight and moved it halfway. Knuckles smiled and touched her hand, "I like hello better." The two began to blush, getting to know each other. Biyomon couldn't take it and separating their hands.

"Echidna, you need to back off!" Biyomon yelled at Knuckles.

"Well, I remember you," Knuckles said, when he saw Biyomon.

"Forgive me, but Biyomon just doesn't like strangers," Kairi explained.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed.

"I'm not a stranger anymore," Knuckles said, petting Biyomon' head.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Biyomon pushed Knuckles's hand away.

"Stubborn digimon isn't he?" Knuckles asked.

Biyomon blew raspberries at him as Kairi glared at him, "Very stubborn," Biyomon smiled at her, nervously. Knuckles saw Pikachu in his bag, still looking for biscuits, "Hey!" Pikachu came out, with a compass in her mouth and rushed off.

"Pikachu!" Kairi called. Pikachu stood by the rock and looked at the compass.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt it," Knuckles said until Pikachu began to clang the compass onto the rock.

Knuckles yelped, "Hey!" He tried to grab Pikachu, but the pokemon dodged and climbed up to the tree.

"Pikachu, bring that back!" Kairi shouted as Pikachu climbed to the highest branch.

"No, it's all right. She can keep it. Call it a gift," Knuckles said as Pikachu began to clang the compass against the branch.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"My compass," Knuckles replied.

"Compass?" Kairi asked.

"It tell you how to find your way when you get lost," Knuckles explained, "It's all right, I'll get another one at Toonpolis."

"Toonpolis? Is that your village?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, it's a very big village," Knuckles answered.

"What's it like?"Kairi asked, very curious.

"Well, it's got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers and building as tall as trees," Knuckles explained.

"I like to see those things," Kairi said, hoping to see these buildings.

"You will," Knuckles smiled.

"How?" Kairi asked, confused.

Knuckles began to climb the tree branch; "We're going to build them here. We'll show you people how to use this land properly how to make the most of it."

"Make the most of it?" Kairi asked, doesn't understand.

"Yes. We'll build roads, descent houses…" Knuckles said.

"Our houses are fine," Kairi said.

Knuckles jumped down, "You think that only because you don't know any better." Kairi frowned and leaves in a huff.

"Wait a minute don't take that," Knuckles began to go after her, but Biyomon got in his way.

"Leave her alone right now! She doesn't want freaks like you to get into her life!" Biyomon yelled angrily. Knuckles glared and Punch Biyomon to the bushes and went after Kairi. Biyomon got out, groaning, "Stupid Echidna…"

"Pika, Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Oh shut up!" Biyomon snapped and collapse on the ground.

Knuckles ran into the water when Kairi rowed her canoe and stopped her, "Wait, there's so much we can teach you. We've been improving the lives of savages all over the world."

"Savages?" Kairi glared, being offended.

"Oops…not that you're a savage," Knuckles said, trying to get things right.

"Just my people," said Kairi.

"No, that's not what I meant," Knuckles said, "Let me explain that…"

"Let go!" Kairi yelled, splashing water.

"No, I'm not letting you leave," Knuckles said, holding the canoe. Kairi glared and climbed up the tree branch. "Look, don't do this. Savage is just a word, you know a turf or people who are un-civilized," Knuckles began to climb after her.

Kairi held onto the branch, "Like me."

"Well, when I say un-civilized, what I mean is…" Knuckles yelped when the branch he grabbed broke causing him to fall downward and hitting the ground. Kairi noticed as the Chaos Emerald hits Knuckles right on the head. Knuckles groaned as Kairi climbed down the tree and helped him up.

"What you mean is…not like you," said Kairi as Knuckles groaned and looks on.

Kairi: _**You think I'm an ignorant savage**_

_**And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so**_

Kairi picked up the thermos and handed it to Knuckles.

**_But still I cannot see_**

_**If the savage one is me **_

_**How can there be so much that you don't know?**_

Kairi walks passed Knuckles as she glanced back at him.

**_You don't know_**

As Kairi left, the wind blew around. Knuckles is concerned and followed Kairi. She picked up a stick and showed the echidna the amazing land.

**_You think you own whatever land you land on_**

_**The earth is just a dead thing you can claim**_

Kairi goes over the tree and rock, kneeling down and touching them, causing them to glow from the two.

**_But I know every rock and tree and creature_**

_**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**_

Soon, the Butterfrees flew out. Later on, Knuckles saw an Ursaring nearby and is about to shoot at it, making the Pokemon confused.

_**You think the only people who are people **_

_**Are the people who look and think like you**_

Kairi stops Knuckles from attacking while looking at him. They followed its footprints as it led them to a few Teddiursa.

**_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_**

_**You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**_

Kairi picked up Teddiursa as it plays with his hair. Ami looked up at the sky as the wolf shadow is seen.

**_Have you ever heard the wolf cry into a blue-corn moon?_**

We now see the starry sky that shows a grinning bobcat.

**_Or asked the grinning bobcat while he grins?_**

Knuckles looks amazingly at the sky. He has never seen anything before in his life.

**_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_**

The wind blows when we see Kairi what appears to be painted.

**_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_**

Knuckles smiled as he came up with Kairi and held hands with her.

**_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_**

The wind blew them around like mad until Knuckles and Kairi landed on the ground safely, staring to run with the animal spirits. Soon they jump over the falls, landing on the ground beneath them. Later, they began to run through the forest.

**_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_**

**_Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth_**

Knuckles and Kaiori jumped over the flower field. Kairi did a cartwheel as Knuckles tumbled. Kairi got close to Knuckles's face, making him blush.

**_Come roll in all the riches all around you_**

**_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_**

Later, they swam underwater with Buizel and Fearow.

**_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_**

_**The heron and the otter are my friends**_

Knuckles and Kairi came out of the water with a splash. Soon, they relaxed together on a small plot of the land.

**_And we are all connected to each other_**

_**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**_

Now Knuckles and Kairi got Taillow and Starly on their arms and let them go, watching them fly towards the tallest tree in the land.

**_How high does the sycamore grow?_**

**_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_**

As Taillow and Starly perched on the tree, Knuckles and Kairi look serious at the sky.

**_And you'll never hear the wolf cry into a blue-corn moon_**

They walked to the edge of the rock looking at the land.

**_For whether we are white or copper-skinned_**

The wind and leaves blew around Knuckles and Kairi.

**_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_**

Knuckles look surprised as an image of Pidgeot glow on him before the wind send it away.

**_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_**

Kairi giving the dirt to Knuckles who held it while the said dirt goes through his fingers. He helps the girl up.

**_You can own the earth and still_**

_**All you'll own is earth until **_

_**You can paint with all the colors of the wind**_

Knuckles paused and thinks about what Kairi said. They looked at each other's eyes as the wind blew softly and the leaves flew passed them. As they stared at each other, the sound of the drums is heard two miles away. Kairi got its attention and concerned of what's happening.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked, looking around.

"The drums. They mean trouble, I shouldn't be here," Kairi began to leave.

Knuckles stopped her, "I want to see you again."

"I can't…" Kairi said.

"Please, don't go," Knuckles said. He wants to get to know her better.

"I'm sorry," Kairi said sadly as Knuckles held her close, almost leaning towards her face, "I have to go." Knuckles had no choice but to let her go. He watched her ran and go into the canoe and rowed off. Knuckles sighed in hopes that he'll see her again.


	9. Private Meeting

**Private Meeting**

It is now raining over at Jamestown for a few days as the crew tried to get the fort up to avoid anymore of the Outsider. What they didn't know is that a same pokemon quickly snuck behind the stumps, looking for a way to get in and climbed inside.

"That'll keep everything out, right Knuckles?" Lion-O asked, but Knuckles didn't say a word while Tekirai snuck behind him. Lion-O is concerned, "Something wrong Knuckles?"

"What?" Knuckles asked, shoveling the mud.

"You've been really quiet lately," Lion-O said.

"Oh, he's just mad because he missed all the action," Evan said, smiling.

Ben smiled and pats the boy on the back, "Don't worry Knuckles, you'll get a chance to deal with the Outsiders."

"Yeah, we'll take care of them like we did last time," Evan smirked as he picked up an axe.

Evan: _**We shot ourselves a Outsider**_

_**Or maybe two or three…**_

"All right, you halfwit get to work!" Black Star kicked the lombax in the rear and shoves him.

Evan glared, "Come on, it's just a little fun."

Black Star rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, we're having loads of fun! Look at us, no gold, no food! While the old man is inside the tent all day happy as a clown!"

Meanwhile, Master Xehanort is having big problems of his own; he panicked while holding the maps, "I'm doomed! I should be in riches by now and I haven't found as much as a speck!" While he panicked, Growlithe pulled a tray with the lid covering. But unknown to them, Pikachu sniffed under the tent and peeked in. She smells something delicious.

"It has got to be around here somewhere!" Pete said. Growlithe pulled the lid off, revealing a small carousal with cookies tied to each string. Growlithe spins it around gently. It began to eat one cookie, but as it is about to eat another one, its eyes widen that the rest are missing. It looked up and saw Pikachu, stuffing her face with the cookies. Growlithe growled at her, who smiled and ran off. Growlithe chased after him and out of the tent.

Pete kept looking at the map, "What am I overlooking?" Without warning, he heard a groan and turned around. He gasped in fright and saw Mickey with an arrow stuck in his head. The Outsider got him!

"I…I…" Growlithe smirked and got out the arrow, which its fake, "I made it myself."

Pete grabbed the fake arrow, "Take that silly…" the humanoid cat stopped and smirked evilly as he looked at it, "Of course! The Outsider wins! Why do you think these freaks attacked us?"

"Because we invaded their land, cut down trees and dug up Earth," Mickey replied.

"No! It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them!" Pete explained, "Well, I'll just have to take them by force!"

Outside, Evan and Black Star are asleep until Pete came up, "You two, where' Captain Knuckles?"

"Well, he's…" Evan noticed that Knuckles is nowhere, "…gone."

"Yeah, you're singing must have scared him off!" Black Star said, glaring at Evan.

"Well then go get him!" Pete ordered.

"What if we run into the Outsider?" Evan asked.

"That's what guns are for. Now arm yourselves and get moving!" Pete ordered.

At the woods, Dodger is still chasing Pikachu across the woods. It ran pass Tauros that is wearing a weird hat, but the hat moved because it's really Pikachu. Pikachu jumped off, but stopped and gave the cookie to Tauros. Pikachu smiled and ran as Tauros rolled its eyes.

Back at the cornfield, Knuckles is on a lookout searching for signs of trouble. Kairi, Amu, Violet and Kim are picking some corn. Kairi sighed sadly as Amu, Violet and Kim ar wondering what is wrong with her friend. "Kairi!" Ansem called, entering the cornfield, "You should be inside the village."

"We'll be alright," Kairi said, getting up and covering one corn she picked.

"We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive," Amu added.

"Don't go too far," said Ansem, "Now's not the time to be running off."

"Yes father," Kairi nodded.

Auron smiled at her with the necklace she's wearing, "When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother."

Kairi held the necklace, thinking about her mother, "I miss her."

"But she is still with us. Whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel her presence," said Auron looking up at the sky and feeling the wind, "Our people looked to her from wisdom and strength. Someday, they will look to you as well."

"I would be honored by that," said Kairi.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Scourge." Auron left the field.

"All right, what is it?" Violet asked, very concerned about her friend.

"What?" Kimi asked.

"You're hiding something," said Kim.

"I'm not hiding anything," Kairi said.

"Kairi, you can tell me. We promise, we won't tell anyone," Amu said, but she saw an unfamiliar person coming in the field and behind Ami; it's Knuckles! the three gasped, "Kairi, look!" Kairi turned around and saw Knuckles, who smiled at her.

Biyomon spotted him, "Him again? I've got him now!" Biyomon flew down to attack, but Knuckles punch him to the ground.

"It's one of them! we're going to get…" Violet stopped because Amu, Violet and Kim covered her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Mmm!" Amu, Violet and Kim muffled in alarm. Has Kairi met Knuckles before?

"I had to see you again," Knuckles replied.

"Mmm?" Amu, Violet and Kim stared at him as Kairi smiled.

"Kairi! Kairi?" Scourge called as the girls gasped that he's coming.

"Please, don't say anything," Kairi let's go of Amu, Violet and Kim and grabbed Knuckles's hand, "Quick, this way." She took him out of the field to talk to him in private.

"But…" Kim said.

"Girls," Scourge entered the field, "Where's Kairi?"

"I…I haven't seen her," Amu replied, getting more corn.

Scourge rolled his eyes, annoyed that Kairi keep wondering off, "Ami can't be wondering off like that. It's dangerous out there. Tell her that because she listens to you three," Scourge left her.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Sure she does."

Biyomon is struggling to break free from the ground, trying to fly. He is nearly in mid air, but crashed on the ground again, "This is worse then the time I fell into the water."

Kairi has taken Knuckles to Celebi's glen so that they can talk with no one around. Pikachu ate the last cookie. when she saw Kairi and Knuckles coming in.

"This place is incredible," Knuckles said, "And to think we came all this way just to dig for gold."

"Gold?" Kairi asked as Pikachu slid down the tree branch, near Danny.

"Hey Pikachu," Knuckles greeted.

"What's gold?" Kairi asked, confused as she and Knuckles sat on the stump.

"You know, it's yellow and it comes out of the ground, something valuable," Knuckles explained.

Kairi understood now, "Oh, here we have lots of it, gold," she got out the corn.

"No, gold is this," Knuckles got out the gold coin and showed it to her.

Kairi looked at it oddly, "There's nothing like that around here," as she was about to hold it, Pikachu grabbed it and took a bite. "Pika!" Pikachu threw it away.

"No gold?" Knuckles asked.

"Not that I see," Kairi replied.

Pikachu chuckled when he's going to tell the others that there's no gold, "All this way for nothing. Those boys are in for a big surprise."

"Will they leave?" Kairi asked.

"Some of them might," Knuckles replied. Kairi looked worried about if Knuckles is leaving, "Will you go home?"

"Well, there's not like much of a home to go back to," Knuckles replied with a sigh, "I never really belong anywhere."

"You could belong here," Kairi said as she and Knuckles looked at each other.

Voices: _**Ay ay ay na ay ay na...**_

Knuckles turned around, looking startled. As he did, he saw Mirana appearing and disappearing again. "What was that?" Knuckles asked Kairi, hoping that he's not going crazy.

"Did you see something?" Kairi asked.

"No, no…I just, uh…I didn't see anything, did I?" Kairi asked, confused.

Kairi smiled, "Look again." Knuckles stared until he saw Mirana appearing once again.

Mirana: _**Let it break upon you**_

_**Like a wave upon the sand**_

Knuckles's eyes widen that the queen is talking to him. Mirana smiles, "Hello Knuckles the Echidna."

"Kairi, is that woman talking to me?" Knuckles asked.

"Then you should talk back," Kairi whispered.

"Don't be frightened, young echidna. The bark it's worse then the bite," said Mirana. Noctowl and Hoothoot stared at each other, annoyed.

"Say something," said Kairi.

"But what do you say to a woman?" Knuckles asked.

"Anything you want," Kairi replied. Knuckles sighed and began to talk to Mirana, "So…uh…"

"Hold still, let me look at you closer," Mirana flew closer to his face, "He has a good soul and he's handsome too."

Knuckles smiled, "Wow, I like her."

"I knew you would," Kairi said.

"Knuckles!" The group yelps in alarm when they saw Black Star and Evan coming, looking for him. "Knuckles, where are you?" Black Star called.

"They can't let them see us," Knuckles said because he doesn't want them to see him with Kairi.

"Quick, over here," Mirana said as Knuckles and Kairi hid beside the tree and Mirana hid herself.

"This place gives me the creeps," Evan said, while moving the tree branches. Savages could be hiding anywhere."

"Well, if you spot one, don't ask questions just shoot," Black Star rolled his hid on the tree branch, deciding to have some fun. She used her powers to lift the roots up. The two animals tripped over it, sending them falling on the ground.

"Watch your feet, you oaf!" Black Star snapped.

"Hey, it wasn't me. It was the tree," said Evan, pointed at the tree.

Black Star rolled his eyes, "Oh, of course. The tree just felt like lifting its roots and…" as he and Evan took another look, they saw the roots moved. Falco gulped like its haunted, "Let's get out of here." Mirana smirked evilly and used her powers to make the branches to hit them in the rear; they yelped in pain, "Ouch!"

"Run!" Black Star yelled, running off.

Evan ran after him, "But what about Knuckles?"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself!" Black Star replied, running off.

"Wow, I'm glad that you're our side," Knuckles said.

"There's still some snap in these old vines," Mirana said, looking at the vines.

"I better get back before they send the whole camp out," Mirana said, about to leave.

"When will I see you again?" Kairi asked.

"Meet me tonight, right here," Knuckles replied as he caressed her face and ran off.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in years!" Mirana said, having some fun.

Kairi paced around, "What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him. I mean, I want to see him again."

"Who wouldn't? I want to see him again," Mirana said, looking at the path Knuckles left.

"But still, something inside is telling me that it's the right thing," Kairi said.

"Perhaps it's your dream," said Mirana.

"A dream? Do you think he's the one with the spinning arrow was pointing to?" Kairi asked. Mirana nodded that the dream Kairi had is leading to Kairi.


	10. Getting Serious

**Getting Serious**

Things are going to get worse as a lot of Outsider is arriving at Auron's village. Their leader named Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars), the jedi look seriously as his tribe is behind him. Robin and another outsider name Cyborg (Teen Titans) were fixing the fence line when they saw the warriors are coming.

"The warriors are here!" Robin said as Cyborg saw them. The crowd gathered around to greet their friends and help out. Kairi arrived and saw the warriors. She's now worried that the battle is not going to be pretty. She watched as Auron helped Obi Wan out of the canoe as she walked next to Amu, Violet and Kim.

Kim saw her, so worried, "Kairi, are you crazy? What were you doing with that…"

"Kairi, there you are," Scourge said as he came up to her.

"Scourge!" Kairi said in concern.

Scourge had his arm around her, but didn't know Kairi's concerned face, "Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy these demons!"

Auron and Obi Wan turned and faced the crowd as Ansem announced, "Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy!" Kairi is now worried and ran off to talk to Ansem. Amu, Violet, Kim and Scourge watched her go and looked at each other, wondering why Kairi is acting weird.

Kairi ran to Auron, "Father, I need to speak with you."

"Not now, my daughter. The council is gathering," said Auron, walking off.

"We don't have to fight them!" Kairi exclaimed as Auron stopped, "There must be a better way."

Auron sighed, "Sometimes our paths are chosen for us."

"But maybe we should try talking to them," Kairi said.

"They do not want to talk," Auron began to leave.

Kairi stopped him, "But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?"

"Kairi…" said Auron.

"Wouldn't you?" Kairi asked desperately.

"Of course I would, but it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore," Auron entered the tent to join the council. Kairi just stood there, so worried that the battle will start anytime. She must meet Knuckles later tonight.

At the woods, Knuckles continued walking back to Jamestown, didn't know that Pikachu is following him. As they walked, the pokemon stopped and saw Growlithe, tired and panting. However, Growlithe saw him and began to chase her. Pikachu ran right inside the small log, to the other side. Growlithe ran inside, but it is now stuck. The pokemon and the dog began pulling, trying to get themselves free. Dodger lifted the log up and Pikachi grabbed it, allowing her to get free and landed on Knuckles' shoulder. Pikachu waved, leaving the trapped Pikachu. Growlithe is still trapped and fell on the ground. Growlithe howled because it's stuck.

Black Star and Evan are guarding the fort, being on a lookout for Outsider. Ben is a bit concerned as he walked out, holding a gun, not going to mess things up like last time. Suddenly, he heard a twig snapped, causing him to turn around and pointed the gun. To his relief, it was Knuckles, returning safe and sound.

"Easy Lion-O, its me," Knuckles said as Pikachu got into Knuckles' bag to avoid of being seen by Lion-O.

Lion-O sighed in relief, "Knuckles, I could've killed you."

Knuckles smiled, "Not aiming like that, you wouldn't," he pointed the gun to the right direction to help the knight, "Keep both eyes open when you shoot, you'll see twice as well," Knuckles pats Lion-O on the back and walks in when Black Star and Evan saw him.

"Knuckles, there you are!" Black Star said in relief.

"We've been looking all over for you," Evan added.

"Knuckles!" Pete yelled, walking out of the tent as Mickey followed him, "Where have you been?"

"I was out scattering the terrain, sir," Knuckles replied.

Pete chuckled, "Excellent. Then you must know the Outsider whereabouts. We'll need that information for the battle."

Knuckles frowned, "What battle?"

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all!" Pete replied.

"No! You can't do that," Knuckles protested.

Pete glared, "Oh, can't I?"

"Look, we don't have to fight them," Knuckles explained.

Lion-O frowned at the ghost boy, "Knuckles, what's gotten into you?"

"I've met one of them," Knuckles answered.

"You what?" Black Star asked, surprised.

"A savage!" Lion-O asked in concern.

Knuckles shook his head, "They're not savages. They can help us, they know the land. They know how to navigate the rivers and…" Pikachu handed him the corn out of the bag, "And look, its food."

"What is it?" Evan asked.

"It's better than hardtack and gruel that's for sure," Knuckles answered.

"I like gruel," Ezekiel said.

Pete have had enough and grabbed the corn, "They don't want to feed us you fools! They want to kill us, all of us! They've got our gold and they'll do anything to keep it!"

"But there is no gold!" Knuckles yelled.

"No gold?" Black Star asked in surprised. Have he and the other men dig all the way for nothing?

Pete smirked, "Then I supposed you little friend told you this?"

"Yes," Knuckles answered.

"Lies! Lies all of it! Murderous thieves, there's no room for that kind of civilized society!" Pete yelled.

Knuckles glared at him, "But this is their land!"

"This is my land!" Pete snapped, "I make the laws here. And I say, anyone who so much looks at the Outsider without killing them on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged!" Pete and Knuckles glared at each other.

During the night at the village, Kairi dash through the cornfield to meet up with Knuckles and going to warn him. But before she did, Amu, Violet and Kim stopped her, "Kairi!"

Kairi stopped and faced her, "Girls!"

"Don't go out there," Amu said, concerned, "I lied for you once, don't ask me to do it again."

"I have to do this," Kairi said.

Violet stopped her, "He's one of them!"

"You don't know him," Kairi said.

Kim walked in front of her, "If you go out there, you'll be turning you back on your own people."

"I'm trying to help my people," said Kairi.

"Kairi please, you're our best friends," Amu begged, "We don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I know what I'm doing," Kairi said and ran off.

"Kairi, no!" Violet shouted, but Kairi already ran through the cornfield to meet up with Knuckles.

Back at Jamestown, Knukcles put his candle out to let his men to know he's sleep. He and Pikachu came out of the tent, preparing to head out to meet Kairi. While they sneak away, Black Star and the others continued their conversation about what happen near the campfire.

"Pete wouldn't take us halfway to the world for nothing," said Black Star.

"But what if Knuckles' right? What if there is no gold?" Evan asked, while Knuckles and Pikacgy snuck pass the tent and none of the men spotted them.

"If you ask me, Master Xehanort's been lying to use ever since we left Toonpolis," said Plucky duck (Tiny Toons).

"Listen to you, you bunch of idiots! Those savages didn't attack us for nothing!" Black Star said with a scoff, "They're hiding something." Meanwhile, Knuckles glace at the two guards, while heading to the forest. Pikachu looked around and followed Knuckles.

But unknown to them Lion-O saw Knuckles sneaking away, hiding behind the fence and leaving. Ben looked out at the gate, watched him leave. Without warning, Ben yelp as the same figure push him out of the gate, it was Pete.

"Follow him," Pete ordered.

"Yes sir," Lion-O nodded.

"I want to know where he's sneaking off," Pete said.

"Yes sir," Lion-O understood.

"And if you happen to see any Outsider," Pete tossed Lion-O the gun, "Shoot them." Ben nodded sadly and began to leave, but Pete stopped him, "Oh, and Ben I almost forgot. You've been a slip shot sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me," Pete left. The knight gulped and walked off to follow Knuckles. He doesn't want to do this, but he has no choice.

Back at the village, Scourge is working on the weapon to prepare for battle against the demons. Amu, Violet and Kim walked up to him, worried, "Scourge…"

"What is it?" Scourge asked knowing her worried look.

"It's Kairi…" Violet said.

"What's wrong? Is She okay?" Scourge asked in concern.

Kim left him no choice, "I think she's in trouble."


	11. Death of Scourge the Hedgehog

**Death of Scourge the Hedgehog**

Kairi entered the glen as some of the Pokemon, including Knuckles, climbed onto the tree side. Mirana waited for her, worried, "I can feel the Earth trembling, Kairi. What's happening?"

"The warriors are here!" Kairi replied, finding Knuckles.

"Kairi!" Knuckles called.

"Knuckles!" Kairi said as he walked up to her along with Pikachu. Knuckles held her hands, "Listen to me, my men are planning to attack your people. We've got to warn them."

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this. You have to come with me and talk to my father," Kairi said, taking Knuckles.

Knuckles stopped her, "Kairi, talking isn't going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men, but everything about this land has them spooked…" All of a sudden, they heard howling from the distance and saw a creature walking, with the log on it.

"That's the strangest looking creature I've ever seen," said Mirana. The creature tripped over and tumbled down the hill. The log got itself hit, causing a familiar dog pokemon fly out, landing upside down on Knuckles's hands.

"Growlithe!" Knuckles said in surprise. Growlithe saw Pikachu, who smiled at him. It growled and got freed out of Knuckles's hands and began to chase the pokemon.

"Easy Growlithe, come here!" Knuckles said.

"Pikachu, come back!" Kairi added.

Knuckles smirked, "You see that I mean? Once two sides wants to fight, nothing can stop them." The chase kept going while Kairi and Knuckles tried to stop them. Biyomon is worried.

Pikachu grabs Biyomon and uses Biyomon' fists to fight off dodger.

"Hey, knock it off!" Biyomon snapped.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu snapped, backing Growlithe off as it dodged.

Biyomon got out of his grip, "Will you stop it!"

Pikachu climbs up the tree.

Mirana just had enough, "**_ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH_**!" Growlithe help and fainted, falling into the water. Mirana picked it up, as Dodger woke up. Mirana placed it on the stump, "Enough to make you sap boiled," Mirana placed it next to Pikachu, who walked near it.

"Now, there's something I want to show you, look," Mirana put its paw on the water surface gently, causing the ripples to grow. "The ripples."

"What about them?" Knuckle asked.

"So small at first, then look how they grow," Mirana explained, "But someone has to start them."

Knuckles looked at it, "They're not going to listen to us."

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one," Mirana used her powers to make the branch move, causing Knuckles to slide down towards Kairi, "Don't you see? Only when the fighting stops can you be together."

Kairi smiled at him as Knuckles smiled back, "All right, let's go talk to your father." Kairi smiled and hugged him and Knuckles hugged back. Mirana smiled and decided to give them some privacy by closing the leaves around their friends.

"Great, what's next?" Biyomon asked, until Pikachu grabbed him, "Hey!"

Pikachu pulling Biyomon through the leaves.

Knuckles and Kairi looked at each other until they kissed each other. While their kiss continues, two unknown figures came from each side, Scourge and Lion-O. Lion-O looked closely and looked surprised that Knuckles is kissing a female Outsider! Scourge, however, looks shocked and jealous of what's going on. He watched he future bride, kissing the demon. Scourge got angry and shouted when he got out of the bushes and charged towards Knuckles. Knuckles and Ami stopped kissing and saw Scourge charging towards Knuckles and tackled him.

"Scourge no!" Kairi yelled as Scourge tried to kill him with the sword. Knuckle dodging Scourge. Scourge used his fist and trying to punch Knuckles.

"Scourge!" Kair screamed in horror. Lion-O gasped in alarm and ran out of the bushes, pouring some shooting powder to load the gun. The fight continues ad both fighters struggle one against the other.

Kairi jumped, trying to stop Scourge, "Leave him alone!" She tried to back Scourge away from Knuckles, but Scourge shoved her away, making her hit the ground with a groan. Scourge had a chaos emerald on his hand to crash knuckles for good! Ben had his gun loaded and quickly aimed it at Kairi while Kairi trying to pull Scourge away, "Scourge stop!" Kairi manage to get Zuko off.

"Both eyes open…" Lion-O said, remembering what Knuckles taught him. Soon Lion-O opened fire. Scourge gasped the bullet hit him right in the chest. He grabbed Kairi's necklace, breaking it into pieces and making Kairi gasp in horror. Soon Scourge fell into the water, dead.

Knuckles is shocked when Lion-O came, "Lion-O!"

"Is he…?" Ben asked, worried. He really didn't mean to kill Scourge.

"You killed him!" Kairi snapped in anger.

"I thought that…" Lion-O tried to explain.

"Get away from him!" Kairi yelled as Knuckles held her, "Kairi, it won't help! He was only…"

"He killed him!" Kairi cried. Lion-O just stood there horrified and stunned of what he has done. Suddenly, they heard shouting far away that the gunfire got the others attention.

"Lion-O, get out of here!" Knuckles exclaimed at Lion-O, "Get out of here!" Ben did what Knuckles said and ran off as Kairi's friends hid under the root, afraid of what's going to happen next. Suddenly, the Outsiders appear and soon they grabbed Knuckles, thinking that he's the one who killed Scourge. Knuckles struggled to break free before he was taken away.

Kairi looked at the dead Scourge as Nightwing, Cyborg and Jaden came and picked up Scourge slowly and carried him back to the village. Kairi just sat there and began to follow them back to the village. Biyomon and Pikachu came out from hiding as Growlithe is still under the root, shaking. They looked at it as Pikachu climbed down and placed her paw on its shoulder, calming it down and apologizing.

"Come on, we need to get back to the village," said Biyomon. Growlithe smiled and followed them. They walked through the branch sadly as they glance at the broken necklace that belongs to Kairi's mother.


	12. If I Never Knew You

**If I Never Knew You**

At the village, the citizens watched in sadness while crying when Scourge's body is brought in. Auron saw in shocked that Scourge his best warrior is dead. Ansem looked up, with an angry look, "Who did this?" he demanded.

Jaden and Cyborg came, dragging Knuckles towards him as Jaden explained, "Kairi was out in the woods. Scourge went to go find her and this echidna attacked!" Amu, Violet and Kim came to through the crowd and looked worried.

"Your weapons are strong, but now our anger is stronger," Auron said, glaring at Knuckles, "At sunrise, he will be the first to die!"

"But father!" Kairi called as the crowd stands aside.

Ansem glared at his daughter, "I told you to stay in the village! You disobeyed me! You have shamed your father!"

"I was only trying to help," Kairi said.

"Because of your foolishness, Scourge is dead!" Auron snapped, "Take him away!" Scourge watched the people take Knuckles away as she fell into her knees. She has fallen in love with Knuckles and now he's going to die at sunrise and it's all her fault. Amu, Violet and Kim walked up to her saddened friend as Kairi looked at her, "Scourge was just coming to protect me…"

"Kairi, We sent Scourge after you," Amu confessed as Kairi looked shocked, "I was worried about you, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"All this happen because of me and now I'll never see Knuckles again…" Kairi said sadly. the three looked guilty of what she did and decided to cheer her up. Violet held Kairi's hand and motion to follow her, "Come with me."

Later on, the girls approached the prison tent where Knuckles is. The guards stood there as Amu, Violet and Kim and Kairi arrived. "Kairi wants to look into the eyes at the man who killed Scourge."

The guards, Ichigo and Renji (Both from Bleach) looked at each other and at them. "Be quick," Renji said as he and Ichigo allowed her to enter, but not for long. Kairi entered the tent and saw Knuckles, by the post, tied up. He is tied up with a rope. Ami came up to him and got onto her knees, making Knuckles to look up at her.

"Kairi!" Knuckles said in surprise.

"I'm so sorry," Kair hugged her love in sadness.

"For what, this?" Knuckle asked, "I've got a lot of worse scraps than this. I can't think of any right now…"

"It would've been better if we never met, none of this would have happen," Kairi said, very sad.

"Kairi, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow than live 100 years without knowing you," Knuckles whispered as Kairi touched his shoulder.

Knuckles: _**If I never knew you**_

_**If I never felt this love **_

_**I would have no inkling of **_

_**How precious life can be**_

Kairi hugged him sadly.

**_If I never held you_**

_**I would never have a clue **_

_**How at last I'd find in you **_

_**The missing part of me**_

Kairi looked at Knuckles and saw Pikachu, Biyomon and Growlithe entered the tent, without being spotted.

**_In this world so full of fear_**

_**Full of rage and lies **_

_**I can see the truth so clear **_

_**In your eyes**_

Knuckles leaned towards Kairi as their foreheads touched.

**_So dry your eyes_**

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through **_

_**Lost forever, if I never knew you**_

Pikachu had his head on Knuckles's leg, looking sadly at him. Growlithe sat down and sniffed. Biyomon watched as Biyomon shed one tear. The lovers smiled and looked up at the hole of the tent, showing the starry sky.

Kairi: _**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

_**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright **_

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong **_

_**All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night **_

_**But still my heart is saying we were right**_

We see some flashbacks from when they first met.

**_For if I never knew you_**

Knuckles: _**There's no moment I regret**_

Kairi: _**If I never knew this love**_

Knuckles: _**Since the moment that we met**_

Kairi: _**I would have no inkling of**_

Knuckles: _**If our time has gone too fast**_

Kairi: _**How precious life can be**_

Knuckles: _**I've lived at last**_

They leaned towards each other, about to kiss one last time, but they saw Amu, Violet and Kim looking through the tent, "Kairi?"

"I can't leave you,"Kairi said, while caressing his face.

"You never will. No matter what happens to me, I will always be with you forever," Knuckles said. Kairi walked out of the tent. Knuckles turned and saw the shadow of Kairi leave until the entrance closed; he looked down sadly.

**_And I'm so grateful to you_**

_**I**_**_'d have lived my whole life through _**

_**Empty as the sky**_

Kairi is rowing her canoe in the river, looking down.

Ami: _**Never knowing why**_

She saw her image and the image of Knuckles, holding hands.

Both: _**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_

The image of Knuckles kissed Kairi's hands and disappeared. Kairi looked down and continued rowing her canoe. Knuckles' life is about to end.


	13. Savage

**Savage**

"Help! Somebody help, help!" Lion yelled, running back to the fort. Knuckles is in grave danger and Lion-O has to rescue him. Black Star and Evan peeked out of the fort and saw Lion-O, worried. "Easy buddy, what is it?" Evan asked.

"It's Knuckles! They've got him!" Lion-O replied.

"Who got him?" Black Star asked in alarm as more came out of their tents.

"The savages!" Lion-O answered.

"Savages?" Even asked, shocked.

"Yeah, they've captured him; dragged him off!"

"Where'd they take him?"

"They headed north!"

Mickey peeked out of the tent, wearing only nightclothes. "How many where there?" Evan asked.

"I don't know, at least a dozen," Lion-O answered.

"Those filthy beasts!" Black Star growled. As Mickey ran out of the tent, Pete grabbed him and covered Mickey' mouth. Pete smirked evilly and blew out the candle, "It's perfect Smithers. I've couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine."

"We've got to save him!" Crash said, "He'd do the same for any of us."

Black Star agreed, "Crash is right, we have to do something."

"An so we shall," Pete said, with a serious tone, "I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Danny tried to befriend them and look what they've done to him! But now I say its time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack!" The crowd cheered; PEte walked up to the stand while Mickey is putting armor on him.

Pete: _**What can you expect **_

_**From filthy little heathens **_

_**Here's what you get when races are diverse **_

_**Their skin's a hellish red **_

_**They're only good when dead **_

_**They're vermin as they said and worse**_

All: _**They're savages, savages**_

Pete now dressed in armor and toss the guns at them. Crash, on the other hand, is so worried and concerned.

Pete:_** Barely even human**_

All: _**Savages, savages**_

Pete: _**Drive them to our shore **_

_**They're not like you and me **_

_**Which means they must be evil **_

_**We must sound the drums of war**_

They got out their weapons and getting ready to use their powers.

All: _**They're savages, savages **_

_**Dirty shrieking devils **_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

Some dragged the cannons out to get ready for a lifetime war. Back at the village, Auron faced the fire and turned around, with a serious look.

Auron: _**This is what we feared **_

_**The Paleface is a demon **_

_**The only thing they feel at all is greed**_

Yen Sid is putting war paint on some of the warriors.

Yen: _**Beneath that milky hide **_

_**There's emptiness inside**_

Nightwing and Cyborg: _**I wonder if they even bleed**_

All: _**They're savages, savages**_

Auron: _**Barely even human**_

All: _**Savages, savages**_

Auron: _**Killers at the core**_

Yen Sid: _**They're different from us **_

_**Which means they can't be trusted**_

The outsider grab weapons of their own because they will need them right after Knuckles's execution.

Yen Sid: _**We must sound the drums of war**_

All: _**They're savages, savages **_

_**First we deal with this one **_

_**Then we sound the drums of war**_

They pound their drums while at Jamestown; the crew pounds their drums of their own.

Crew: _**Savages, savages**_

Black: _**Let's go get a few men**_

At the village, the Kouja no Senshi are preparing for war.

Outside: _**Savages, savages**_

Pete is looking seriously at the men, getting ready.

Pete: _**Now it's up to you, men**_

Everyone in both sides is looking seriously with anger and hatred inside them.

All: _**Savages, savages **_

_**Barely even human **_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

The clouds with shadows from both sides and they collide each other as the lightning flashed. Soon, the war will start.

At the glen, Celebi listened to Ami's explanation of what's happening, "They're going to kill him at sunrise Mirana," Kairi finished sadly.

"You have to stop them," said Miran.

Kairi shook her head, "I can't."

"Child, remember in your dream…" Mirana explained.

"I was wrong Mirana, I followed the wrong path," Ami cried, "I feel so lost." Pikachu looked sadly at her, but Naruto remembered something. She climbed to the tree hole and began to dig some stuff, to find an important item. Growlithe walked slowly towards her and nuzzled her leg.

Pikachu smiled as he climbed down; he showed it to her.

Kairi saw what Pikachu is showing her; a compass, the same one that Danny has before Tekirai stole it. Ami took it and looked at it, "The compass?" She looked closely at the spinning arrow. Her eyes widen, "The spinning arrow."

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Mirana said in realization.

"I was right, it was pointing to him," Kairi said with a smile. Soon the wind began to blow as the arrow began to spin faster, just like her dream. She stood up and saw a ray of light; the sun is rising!

"Sunrise!" Kairi gasped.

"It's not too late child!" Celebi exclaimed, "Let the spirits of the Earth guide you," Kairi watched the arrow spinning until it stopped, pointing at the sun, "You know your path child, now follow it!"

As the sun is still rising, Pete and his men are marching towards the village.

Pete: _**This will be the day**_

"Let's go men!" Pete shouted as his men followed, pushing cannons.

At the village, Auron stared at the sun rising.

Auron: _**This will be the morning**_

"Bring out the prisoner!" Auron ordered. Jaden shoved Knuckles out of the tent with the rope tied around his neck. His fate is about to end.

Outsider: _**We will see them dying in the dust**_

Kairi and her friends kept running to save Danny before it's too late.

Ami: _**I don't know what I can do **_

_**Still I know I've got to try**_

The explorers kept marching towards the village, getting close.

Explorers: _**Now we make them pay**_

We see glimpse of images as Kairi is seen running as the explorers are moving closer by the minute to the rock that Knuckles is being put to death.

Namine: _**Eagle help my feet to fly**_

All: _**Now without a warning**_

Namine: _**Mountain, help my heart be great**_

All: _**Now we leave them blood and bone and dust**_

Namine: _**Spirits of the earth and sky**_

All: _**It's them or us**_

Namine: _**Please don't let it be too late**_

All: _**They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking **_

_**Savages, savages **_

_**Demons, devils, kill them **_

_**Savages, savages **_

_**What are we waiting for? **_

_**Destroy their evil race **_

_**Until there's not a trace left**_

Namine: _**How loud are the drums of war**_

All: _**We will sound the drums of war **_

_**Savages, savages **_

_**Now we sound the drums of war **_

_**Now we see what comes **_

_**Of trying to be chums **_

_**(Now we sound the drums of)**_

Kairi: _**Is the death of all I love **_

_**Carried in the drumming of**_

Auron held the club, hard enough to bash Knuckles's head. He is about to finish Knuckles as his people and explorers arrived on both sides. Kairi rushed through the crowd and right towards his father, almost going to kill Knuckles.

All: _**War!**_

"No!" Kairi ran in front of Auron and block Knuckles, hugging his head. Auron is shocked of what she's doing as Kairi stared at him, "If you kill him, you have to kill me too!"

"Kairi, stand back right now!" Auron ordered.

"I won't! I love him, father," Kairi said. Auron is stunned of what she just said. The people on both sides are shocked as well. Kairi continued, "Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us," she hugged Knuckles, "This is the path I choose father. What will yours be?"

Auron looked at both sides preparing for battle. Their lives will come to an end if Auron killed Knuckles. Later, he felt the wind blowing on him, as his eyes are close, like the spirits is telling him about Kairi's path. Auron looked at her daughter and held the club up, but instead of striking. Auron explained to both people on both sides, "My daughter speaks to the wisdom beyond her years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, there's to be more killing that will not start with me. Release him!"

Cyborg nodded and cut the ropes on Knuckles's wrists. He and Kairi hugged each other as the people from both sides lower their weapons. They all smiled and the war will not happen all thanks to Kairi.

Pete, however, wasn't that happy, "Now's our chance, fire!" he declared.

"No!" Lion-O refused.

Pete stared at the bandicoot, "What?"

"They let him go," Lion-O replied.

"They don't want to fight," Falco added.

"It's a trick, don't you see? Fire!" Pete ordered. Lion-O, Black Star and Evan all glared at him, including Mickey. Pete panicked a little and grabbed the gun, "Fine! I'll settle this myself!"

Knuckles saw Pete holding a gun and saw that the humanoid cat is aiming at Goku! Knuckles jumped and pushed Auron out of the way, "No!" Without warning, Burns opened fire and, to everyone's shock and horror, he hit Knuckles causing him to grunt from the bullet before falling on the ground.

"Knuckles!" Lion-O screamed. Kairi screamed in horror and rushed towards Knuckles as he clutched his side stomach.

"Uh oh…" Pete began to panic. Now he's going to pay the price!

"You shot him!" Lion-O snapped.

"He stepped right into it! It's his own fault!" Pete still panicked, but his men had enough of his lies.

"Danny was right all along!" Black Star yelled.

"We never should have listened to you!" Evan said in agreement as the others head towards the lying old man. Pete is outnumbered!

"Get the gun!" Black Star ordered as he and the others grabbed him.

"Traitors! Unhand me! How dare you!" Pete snapped.

Lion-O grabbed the gun, "Put him in chains!"

"I'll see you all hang for this!" Pete is angered at the bandicoot.

"And gag him to shut him up as well!" Lion-O ordered. He looks worried about Knuckles and rushed up to help him. Kairi, Auron and the other outsiders looked at the injured Knuckles. He has to go back home.


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

A while later, Knuckles is in bandages and lies down on the lifter, going to be taken back to Toonpolis. Be and the others already packed Danny's stuff up. "Is he going to make it Crash?" black Star asked.

"The sooner he gets back to Toonpolis, the better," Be replied, worried about Knuckles.

"Well, let's hope the wind is with him," said Evan.

"Is the ship ready yet?" Evan asked.

"Any minute now, just loading the last bit of cargo," Black Star smirked slyly. What he meant that the cargo is Pete, all tied up in chains and gagged and tossed into the boat. "Untie me at once! I'll have you hang for this!" Pete muffled as the boat is being pushed and rowed towards the ship.

Ezekiel sniffed, seeing his former boss leaving for good, "And he came so highly recommended."

Ben came up to Knuckles, smiling at him, "The ship's almost ready. We better get you onboard or we'll lose the tide."

"No, not yet. She said she'd be here," Knuckles said with a groan. He wants to see Kairi one last time before he leaves.

Ben turned around and gasped, "Look." The others saw Kairi and the other Outsider arrived, carrying baskets full of food. Kairi walked pass the men's they took off their hats in respect. Ben got up and walked towards her, "Going back is his only chance. He'll die if he stays here." Kairi smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. She knelt besides Knuckles and held his hand. She also gave him something to calm down the pain, "Here, it's from Mirana's bark. It'll help with the pain.

"What pain? I've had worse pain than this," Knuckles cringed, "Can't think of any right now but…"

Auron walked towards him with a smile and place a blanket on him, "You're always welcome among our people. Thank you, my brother."

Biyomon walked towards him, "Hey, take care Knuckles."

"Wow, I thought you didn't like strangers," Knuckles smirked.

"Well, like you said you're not a stranger anymore," Biyomon said as he walked next to Pikachu and Growlithe. Biyomon and the others got out her mother's necklace.

Kairi smiled, "My mother's necklace," she puts it around her neck.

Knuckles ruffled Growlithe, "See you Growlithe." Pikachu got out a biscuit, all covered in dust. She blew it off and handed it to Knuckles as a goodbye present. He looked at Kairi and caressed her face, "Come with me?"

Kairi is stunned upon hearing that and that she loves him, she turns to Ansem for some support. "You must choose your own path," Anuro said to her. Ami saw everyone looked at her, waiting for her decision. Kairi hugged his hand while shedding some tears, "I'm needed here."

"Then, I'll stay with you," said Knuckles.

"No, you have to go back," said Kairi.

"But I can't leave you," Knuckles said with sadness.

"You never will, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you forever," said Kairi and leaned close to him.

Kairi: _**And I'm so grateful to you**_

Knuckles: _**I'd had to live my whole life through**_

They kissed each other one last time before breaking apart. Soon, Knuckles is lifted as their hands let go safely. Amu, Violet and Kim sniffed and shedding some tears at this sight. She knows that Kairi will miss the ghost boy clearly. While Knuckles is on the boat, Ben and Evan are nearby.

"Good luck buddy," said Evan.

"Godspeed Knuckles," Lion-O said as he and Evan pushed the boat. Kairi watched Knuckles leave the shore and being put into the ship for the journey home. Auron touched his daughter in comfort while they saw the ship leaving home. Kairi began to run across the land, passing the ship. She kept running and stopped at the hill overlooking at the ocean. Kairi watched the ship leaving and can see Knuckles. The wind began to blow pass her before heading to the ship and near Knuckles. He felt the wind blowing at the wind blows the rail to save him. Knuckles looked and smiled at Kairi; he waved a goodbye symbol to Kairi and began to rest. Kairi did the same thing and watched the ship disappearing to the horizon. Maybe they'll meet each other again someday.

Right now, the war has been cancelled and it's all thanks to a brave girl, Kairi.

**Voice Actors**

Kairi: Hayden Panettiere

Knuckles: Dan Green

Biyomon: Terrence Stone

Amu: Kanae Ito

Kim: Christy Carlson Romano

Violet: Sarah Vowell

Black Star: Brittney Karbowski

Evan: Micah Solusod

Yen Sid: Corey Burton

Scourge: Pete Capella

Pete: Jim Cummings

Mickey: Brett Irwin


End file.
